Bedside Secrets
by shipper-swabbie
Summary: Rating, just in case: Daniel's in the infirmary. A bit of Jack and Sam fluff in there. And maybe some Daniel and Janet too, Reviews always appericated!


A/N: Heh heh, this was really fun to write.. 

It was actually inspired by a picture that I was gonna draw but it didn't really work so I thought "Why not write it instead?" So this happened!

It'd have to take place maybe around season 5? Before Daniel died, (er.. ascended Oo) before Teal'c lost Junior, and of course, before Janet died….

I hope you folks enjoy it, it's my first Stargate fanfic, (that I posted anyway) a bit of Jack and Sam fluff there, not a whole a lot, but it's why I wrote it )

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe Lieutenant Wright, depending on how cute he is...

* * *

Bedside Secrets

Daniel awoke in an infirmary bed and rubbed his eyes in attempt to clear them of fuzziness.

When he was sure he could get his vision as clear as it could be, he lunged to his left to retrieve his glasses, but a harsh burning sensation in his right side ceased his effort quickly.

He groaned in pain and relaxed agianst his pillow until the burning calmed into a familiar dull, throbbing ache.

He looked around to see Dr. Janet Frasier enter the infirmary, looking engrossed in a medical file attached to a clipboard.

"Hello, Janet," he said smiling weakly.

She stopped abruptly and looked up at Daniel, who's wave was as weak as his smile.

"Daniel!" she exclaimed, scurrying over to his bed, "How's your side?" she asked, wincing slightly.

"A little sore, can you please pass me my glasses?"

She did, and continued, "It's a—"

"Staff wound, yeah, I recognized the burning sensation, " Daniel said with a smile, half joking.

Janet smiled and nodded, "Do you remember what happened?"

He had to think for a minute, "I remember Sam wasn't there…"

"Yes, she was studying an alien device that SG-7 recovered from P3X-294," Janet said nudging him along,

"Jack, Teal'c and I were securing the Gate while SG-7 were searching the ruins for an activation device…"

"Good, do you remember anything else?"

"Yeah, I think… there were about 10 Jaffa that caught us off guard.. I got shot and.. passed out?"

"Very good Daniel. Teal'c and SG-7 managed to get you and Colonel O'Neill through the Gate,"

"Is Jack OK?" Daniel said, sitting up quickly, and immediately falling back down when the pain resurfaced, showing no mercy.

"It's alright Dr. Jackson, he's fine. He got shot in the leg and a minor concussion. He's resting now."

"Teal'c?"

"Meditating. Doctor's orders."

"SG-7?"

"A few stitches for Lieutenant Wright, a couple of scrapes and bruises here and there but otherwise, they're all fine," she finished with a warm smile.

Daniel nodded, "So where's Sam?"

Janet smiled agian, "Sleeping,"

This seemed very unusual to Daniel,

"Here on base?"

Janet replied with a silent nod.

Daniel had to wonder what Janet had done to finally get Sam to rest. It was a rare occurrence when Samantha Carter allowed herself sleep, especially if her team was injured, "Sleeping?" Daniel asked again, making sure he had heard right.

Janet's smile grew wider, "The only place she can,"

Daniel gave her a look or sheer confusion. Janet winked at him, walked over to a closed curtain be side Daniel, and silently slid it over to the side to reveal the Colonel, - resting, as Janet had said – and Major Samantha Carter, at the edge of his bed, her head buried in her arms, sleeping soundly.

Daniel and Janet shared a soft smile.

Daniel opened his mouth to say something but was quickly silenced by Janet's glare.

It was probably the first time Sam has slept on base in a long time, and was best not disturbed. Daniel and Teal'c both knew that Jack and Sam could never rest until they knew for sure the other one was safe. It was just one of the many things, that made them, and the whole of SG-1, as close as they are now, and what makes them a perfect example of the SGC's prize team.

He got one last glance at the pair before Janet shut the curtain over again.

Janet walked over to Daniel's bed and gently rubbed his shoulder, and spoke to him with her voice considerably more hushed then before,

"Now, you get some rest too, I want to make sure those stitches heal right,"

He nodded, and she smiled once more before whispering, "Goodnight," and returning to her office, file still in hand.

Daniel regarded the curtain a last time before he closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

As he was drifting into sleep, he thought that this must not have been the first time something like this had happened…

He also wondered if they even realized the obvious mutual affection that always appeared when they were reunited. He knew that the two had a special connection and wasn't jealous, he was glad they had it. He only wished that they would finally give up the desperate struggle with the damned regulations and just finally come to terms with it. He knew it would just save them a lot of wasted time.

But he wasn't about to tell them that. That was something he'd let them figure out themselves.

But, if by this time next year, we knew he would have no choice but to put an end to these bedside secrets.

The End!

* * *

Footnote: Once again, I hope you like, reviews are always appreciated, and I don't mind constructive criticism, either. 

Oh! I'd also like to thank Krista and Bethy foryour wonderful beta jobs! Let the shippers unite!


End file.
